


Czkawka stworzenia

by euphoria814



Series: Czkawka stworzenia [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy Tony budzi się, powietrze wokół jest przejrzyste. Pamięta jedynie Thanosa i żegnającą go Pepper. Nie wie jaka to planeta, ale zamierza wrócić do swojej żony i córki za wszelką cenę.
Series: Czkawka stworzenia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623118
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Czkawka stworzenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesSteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesSteven/gifts).

> Ostatnio pisze w seriach, ale jakoś łatwiej mi kończyć i zaczynać. Mam nadzieję, że ta kolejna wam się spodoba :) 
> 
> Dla ciebie, skarbie, bo dawno się faktycznie nie widziałyśmy <3

Kiedy otwiera oczy, uderza go to jak jasno jest wokół. Powoli dociera do niego cisza, zieleń, świeże powietrze – tak różne od pełnego pyłu pola walki, na którym znajdował się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Ciężar na jego klatce piersiowej, dociska go do chłodnego wilgotnego podłoża. Zrzuca z siebie resztki zbroi, która upada na przepięknie zieloną trawę. Jeśli to niebo – nie ma pojęcia jak się tutaj dostał. Z pewnością jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna tutaj być. Chyba, że modlitwy Pepper o jego dusze okazały się jednak skuteczne.

Podnosi się z trudem, spoglądając na swoje dłonie z niedowierzaniem. Dziwne jest to, że pamięta dobrze ostatnie kilka minut przed śmiercią. Thanosa, bitwę, rękawicę, której nie ma już na dłoni. Musiał się teleportować, ale błękit nieba – jego przejrzystość wytrąca go z równowagi. Białe chmury suną nad nim niewzruszone. Powietrze jest odpowiednią mieszanką azotu i tlenu. Bierze kolejny wdech.

Istnieje nadal szansa, że nie żyje. Nikt nie wie co się dzieje po śmierci. Boli go jednak kręgosłup jak każdego dnia odkąd nadwerężył plecy podczas incydentu w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym w dwoma rosyjskimi modelkami. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał się Pepper. Przeważnie udaje, że to efekt godzin spędzonych na podpisywaniu umów lub pracy w warsztacie.

Czuje ból, chłodne powietrze na skórze. Jego dłonie są brudne, ale nie jest ranny. Moc kamieni musiała go przenieść gdzieś naprawdę daleko, ale przynajmniej ma tlen do dyspozycji. Uderza w klatkę piersiową palcami parokrotnie. Nie wywołuje FRIDAY, ale zostało trochę mocy w kombinezonie. W ostateczności może udałoby mu się pokryć ponownie zbroją, gdyby znalazł się w sytuacji podbramkowej. Tymczasowo musi oszczędzać energię.

Rozgląda się wokół powoli i uważnie, starając się wychwycić jak najwięcej szczegółów. Drzewa wyglądają wyjątkowo ziemsko, ale Nebula twierdziła, że poszczególne planety nie różnią się wiele od siebie. Ewolucja wybierała najbardziej optymalną drogę i wbrew pozorom nie istniało milion opcji na przetrwanie. Tlen, chlorofil. Drzewa wyglądały na przycinane, więc to mógł być rodzaj parku, co oznaczało również relatywnie inteligentne formy życia, które mogły mu pomóc lub nie.

Ukrywa w krzakach resztki zbroi, które kompletnie na nic się nie zdadzą. Nie wyciągnie nawet jednego podzespołu. Moc kamieni przepaliła wszystko do cna. Nie ma pojęcia jak przetrwał, ale nie będzie się teraz nad tym zastanawiał. Potrzebuje wody, schronienia, jedzenia i zorientować się czy ktokolwiek mieszka na tej planecie – nie zamorduje go w chwili, w której go zobaczy.

Słońce znajduje się dość wysoko. Musi być środek dnia, ale to mu niewiele mówi, bo nie wie ile trwa doba tutaj. Nie stara się określić godziny, ale notuje gdzie gwiazda znajduje się, żeby porównać to chociaż trochę dla własnego dobra.

Schodzi z niewielkiego wzgórza, kierując się najprawdopodobniej na wschód, ale nigdy nie był harcerzem, więc nie wie czy tylko mu się nie wydaje. Zresztą nie ma większego znaczenia, w którą stronę się uda, bo okolica jest mu obca. Jeśli idzie w przeciwną stronę do cywilizacji, będzie miał problem.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że kilka minut wcześniej pożegnał się z Pepper. Muszą myśleć, że nie żyje. I dławi go to jak nigdy. Im wcześniej się stąd wydostanie tym lepiej dla wszystkich. Nie może uwierzyć, że pokonali Thanosa. Nie może uwierzyć, że żyje. Wie, że Pepper będzie na niego wrzeszczeć, ale wliczył to w koszty jej szczęścia. Jej przetrwania. O to w końcu chodziło.

Ma nadzieję, że Danvers dotarła do tej galaktyki. Albo chociaż Quill. Chociaż akurat tego nazwiska nie powinien rzucać. W końcu Star Lord był czymś w rodzaju kosmicznego pirata, z tego co wytłumaczyła mu Nebula podczas ich podróży.

Słyszy swoistego rodzaju świst, który zatrzymuje go w pół kroku. Znajduje się na środku sporej łąki. Prócz kilku drzew nic nie zasłania mu widoku. Nie ma jednak również gdzie się schować. Zresztą decyduje się tego nie robić. Gdziekolwiek się nie znajduje, uciekanie na pewno jest sygnałem, którego nie chce wysyłać. Wolałby podkraść się do sadyb miejscowych i poobserwować ich najpierw, ale wybór zostaje mu odebrany.

Jakiś rodzaj latającego podestu wyłania się spomiędzy drzew. Błękitny poblask baterii zasilającej wygląda nawet znajomo. Kombinezon przybysza przypomina mundur. Zresztą gdyby miał wątpliwości, koleje dwa pojawią się w zasięgu jego wzroku, ustawiając się liniowo przed nim. Kolejny świst słyszy za sobą. Odwraca się tylko po to, aby się upewnić, że faktycznie jest okrążony.

Przełyka ciężko, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie próbował jednak uciekać.

\- Kim jesteś? Zidentyfikuj się – rzuca ktoś przed nim czystą angielszczyzną, a on czuje cholerną ulgę, bo nawet nie pomyślał o różnicach językowych.

\- Tony Stark, jestem z Ziemi. Może wam to wiele nie powie, ale może znacie Carol Danvers? Kapitan Marvel? – pyta z nadzieją.

Muszą się komunikować jakoś miedzy sobą, bo patrzą na siebie w tych swoich kaskach, w których nie widać twarzy. Przez chwilę trwa cisza. Ktoś wyciąga coś w jego stronę, co nieprzyjemnie przypomina broń, więc robi to, co instynktownie zawsze. Rzuca się w tył, ściągając jednego z mundurowych na ziemię, zrzucając go z maszyny. Przykłada dłoń do panelu, ale mechanizm wyłącza się. Upada na ziemię wraz z nim. Musieli zabezpieczyć go przed wrogim przejęciem.

Zamieszanie, które wywołuje, szybko przeradza się w próbę schwytania go. Trenował jednak całe życie. Przetrwał Afganistan i Thanosa. A nawet Kapitana Amerykę. Może nie ma zbroi na sobie, ale potrafi się bić. Zrzuca kolejnych dwóch napastników na ziemię, zanim nie ląduje w powietrzu uniesiony dziwnym promieniem siłowym, żywcem wyciągniętym z tych filmów o kosmitach, które przyprawiały go o mdłości.

\- Nie mamy twoich danych w systemie – oznajmia mu chłodno jeden z mundurowych. – Zostaje pan zatrzymany do wyjaśnienia.

Nie strzelają do niego, co jest pewnego rodzaju błogosławieństwem, bo nie może się ruszyć. Nie ma pojęcia jednak gdzie się przenoszą, bo bąbel wokół niego zostaje zaciemniony. Spokojna muzyka z pewnością ma go uspokoić, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed walką. Chce się wydostać stąd jak najszybciej. Humanoidy są nad wyraz rozwinięte, co w zasadzie wiele mu nie daje. Nie znają Danvers, ale może chociaż się z nią skontaktują, kiedy dowiedzą się, że to Tony odzyskał ich wszystkich z powrotem. Według Thanosa zniknęło pół wszechświata, zatem i miejscowych musiało zastanowić dlaczego nagle pojawili się z powrotem.

Nie jest w stanie określić jak długo trwa podróż, ale kiedy w końcu staje na nogach, bardzo ostrożnie spionizowany przez promień, znajduje się w budynku; sterylnym, pełnym białych ścian i metalowych elementów. Zafascynowany obserwuje androidy, które stoją w rogach pomieszczenia, na korytarzach; wszędzie tam, gdzie sięga jego wzrok. Jego strażnik zdejmuje hełm i patrzy na całkiem ludzką twarz. Facet wydaje się znudzony, kiedy wskazuje mu kierunek, w którym ma podążyć. Nie protestuje, bo coraz więcej ludzi pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Słyszy rozmowy prowadzone wokół.

\- Co mamy Huggson? – pyta jakaś kobieta, kiedy zatrzymują się przed okienkiem.

\- Standardowe zatrzymanie bez danych – odpowiada tamten. – Skan nie wyłapał cech charakterystycznych. Brak potwierdzenia…

\- Powiedziałem, że nazywam się Tony Stark – wtrąca. – Nie macie moich danych czy tam skanu, bo nie jestem stąd.

Oboje uśmiechają się do niego radośnie i szeroko.

\- Ach, to jeden z tych – stwierdza kobieta i notuje coś na swoim padzie. – Cela numer cztery jest wolna – obiecuje.

\- Ruszamy, Tony Starku – wzdycha Huggson.

Chwyta go za ramię, jakby wiedział, że Tony spróbuje się wyrwać. Jest w takim szoku, że prowadzą go do miejscowego więzienia, że nawet bardzo nie protestuje. Zresztą ma do czynienia z technologią tak rozwiniętą, że potrzebuje dobrego planu albo trafi do jeszcze lepiej strzeżonej celi. Kogoś przyślą, więc pogada, wyjaśni sprawę i dojdą do tego, co teraz. Jest zafascynowany tą technologią. Zostałby tutaj tak z tydzień, żeby poznać fundament działania tych androidów. Musi jednak najpierw skontaktować się z Ziemią.

Huggson wbija kod na panelu i wpuszcza go do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Pojedyncze łóżko, umywalka, dziwny syfon i toaleta. Więzienia nie różnią się od siebie wiele. A Tony wie kiedy patrzy na znudzonego urzędnika.

\- Kiedy ktoś tutaj przyjdzie? – pyta, kiedy android staje obok drzwi jego celi.

Nie widzi współwięźniów, ale podejrzewa, że nie jest tutaj sam. To areszt tymczasowy. Z pewnością mają tutaj jakiś złodziei. Przestępstwa są wszędzie takie same.

\- Musimy najpierw sprawdzić kim jesteś – informuje go mężczyzna. – Byłoby szybciej, gdybyś od razu podał dane. W końcu dojdziemy do tego, w której bazie się znajdujesz. Naprawdę nie ma sensu tego przeciągać, ale jeśli wolisz... W tym przypadku rozgość się, bo to potrwa całe tygodnie – oznajmia mu spokojnie, jakby nie robił tego pierwszy raz.

Tony czuje zimne krople potu na plecach.

\- Całe tygodnie? Nie mogę spędzić tutaj tygodni – wyrywa mu się.

Pepper musi myśleć, że nie żyje. Kompletnie nikt nie będzie go szukał. Zmarł na ich oczach, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Mam rodzinę, która nie ma pojęcia co się stało – informuje faceta.

\- Świetnie. Podaj dane kontaktowe oraz swoje nazwisko, a natychmiast damy im znać – obiecuje mu Huggson.

Ma ochotę zawyć. Utknął w jakimś biurokratycznym piekle. Niebo nie istnieje, a Ziemia nie jawi mu się już jako fatalne administracyjne zło. Na swoją obronę ma jedynie to, że normalnie od rozmów z takimi ludźmi ma prawników.

\- Nazywam się Tony Stark. Ziemskie nazwisko. Carol Danvers. Peter Quill. Mówi ci to coś? – pyta, łapiąc z wahaniem za kraty.

Nie wierzy, że z tą technologią bawią się jeszcze w te średniowieczne metody odgradzania więźniów.

\- Skontaktuj się z kimś z waszego rządu. Pięć lat temu wasza populacja zmniejszyła się nagle o połowę. A dzisiaj wszyscy nagle wrócili. Wiem dlaczego – zapewnia go, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Wiem, że pewnie macie zamieszanie, ale nie mogę tutaj zostać aż się ogarniecie. Mam rodzinę. Moja córka ma tylko pięć lat, a moja żona myśli, że umarłem, więc…

Huggson spogląda na niego ze spokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Jasne, przyślemy zaraz samego prezydenta federacji planet – oznajmia mu mężczyzna.

I Tony przez sekundę czuje cholerną ulgę, a potem widzi krzywy uśmieszek na twarzy faceta. Jest tak zmęczony, że przegapił sarkazm. Zaraz faktycznie wrzaśnie. Gada jednak jak wariat, a ziemskie nazwisko niewiele mówi tutaj, co powinien był przewidzieć.

\- Wiem dlaczego połowa waszej populacji wróciła dzisiaj – rzuca z całym przekonaniem na jakie go stać, ale facet wydaje się kompletnie go ignorować. – Hej! Nie odchodź! Mówię do ciebie! – krzyczy w chwile potem, bo Huggson potrząsa głową i odchodzi od tak.

Android odwraca się w jego stronę, obserwując go swoim zakamerowanym okiem.

\- Proszę odsunąć się od krat. Jeśli będzie pan stwarzał zagrożenie, zostanie pan obezwładniony – oznajmia mu metaliczny głos.

Nie starali się mu nadać nawet ludzkiego brzmienia, aby wywoływać odpowiedni efekt. Puszcza kraty, bo przyjął do wiadomości, że skopia mu tyłek. Nienawidzi urzędników. Nie ma jednak czasu czekać kilka dni, aż się ogarną, że nie kłamie. I nie obchodzi go, że Huggson dostanie reprymendę za zaniedbanie, bo Pepper przeżyje horror w tym czasie. Z pewnością już jest załamana, ale przynajmniej może zdąży oszczędzić jej rozmowy z Morgan.

\- Chryste, Morgan – wzdycha w przestrzeń.

Siada na łóżku, bo nogi się pod nim uginają. Nie miał nawet czasu pomyśleć. Nie chce się jednak załamywać. Jest zmęczony, ale nie może po prostu zasnąć. Podnosi się, czując się trochę jak zwierzę w klatce. Przynajmniej android go już nie obserwuje. Stara się uruchomić syfon w umywalce. Wystawia mały palec, bo nie ma pewności czy woda tutaj przypomina tę ziemską. Jego skóra nie pokrywa się bąblami, ostrożnie opłukuje dłonie, a potem twarz. Zmywa z siebie pot i brud. Jego kombinezon jest podniszczony, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie przysłużył mu się teraz.

Zastanawia się nad tym jakie ma szanse, ale nie użyje zbroi, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne.

Zaczyna obserwować przestrzeń wokół siebie bardziej świadomie. Energia dostarczana do pokoju nie przechodzi po kablach, których jest pełno na Ziemi. Mówią o jakimś rodzaju zasilania, które przypomina jego własne projekty. Zminiaturyzowałby reaktor łukowy, gdyby starczyło mu czasu. Właśnie o czymś takim marzył.

Macha dłonią, bo wszystko wydaje się intuicyjne. Światło przygasza się aż kompletnie wyłącza. Powtarza ruch. Android ignoruje go, co też jest ważne. Pod materacem łóżka nie znajduje się kompletnie nic, co mogłoby mu się przydać. Ostrożnie maca, siadając na nim, bo z pewnością są tutaj kamery. A nie chce wzbudzić podejrzeń. Zresztą nie wie nawet co robi.

Materiał pod jego palcami jest stały, bez wyraźnych miejsc spojeń, które mógłby uznać za słabsze punkty. Kraty, wykonane ze stali, jeśli dobrze się orientuje, zareagowałyby na ciepło i nacisk. Nie miałby jednak dostatecznie dużo czasu, zanim android nie przeszkodziłby mu. Robot sam w sobie obserwuje w bezruchu wszystko co się dzieje wokół. Kilka kamer umieszczonych w strategicznych miejscach, pozwala mu na skanowanie pomieszczenia w bardzo szerokim zakresie. Nie reaguje jednak, jeśli nie uznaje czegoś za niebezpieczne. Tony stara się rozpracować jakiego protokołu mogli użyć. Maszyny nie są tak bardzo skomplikowane jak ludzie.

\- Wiadomo kiedy ktoś przyjdzie ze mną porozmawiać? – pyta.

Android nie odwraca się. Chwilę zajmuje mu przeanalizowanie sytuacji. JARVIS a nawet FRIDAY już odgryzaliby mu się.

\- Niestety nie wprowadzono jeszcze danych – oznajmia mu robot.

Zatem może udzielać mu informacji.

\- Za co mnie zatrzymano? – pyta, podnosząc się.

\- Brak danych – odpowiada android.

\- A jak nie jestem z waszej planety? – zastanawia się.

Jest tak blisko, że widzi pojedyncze kable. Android stoi tak blisko panelu otwierającego celę, że widzi na jego płaskiej czaszce odbicie konsoli. Źródło zasilania jest dość dobrze zabezpieczone, ale wywołanie zwarcia nie jest aż tak skomplikowane jak by się mogło wydawać. Jego własna zbroja potrafiła go porazić. Może dlatego przetrwał moc kamieni. Nie pierwszy raz poraził go piorun. Thor świadkiem.

\- Brak protokołu – oznajmia mu android sztywno.

Ma tylko jedną szansę. Chwyta za dwa kable u podstawy czaszki androida i ciągnie za nie, posyłając robota wprost na konsolę. Drzwi celi otwierają się, kiedy wrzeszczy z bólu, bo jednak porażenie elektryczne boli. Dwa roboty najbliżej, celują do niego z wbudowanych taserów albo czegoś podobnego. Nurkuje na ziemię, kiedy jego strażnik obrywa. Otwiera kolejną celę, zasłaniając się androidem, który nie ma aż takiego cudownego zasięgu ruchu. Tracą cenne sekundy na analizę sytuacji i dobranie odpowiedniego protokołu operacyjnego, a on tymczasem rozwala panele w kolejnych celach. Nie obchodzi go nawet czy się otwierają. Samo zamieszanie już jest tego warte.

Korytarz jest o wiele dłuższy niż pamiętał, ale zdąża się schować, zanim faktyczni strażnicy pojawiają się, żeby wprowadzić więźniów z powrotem do cel. Zastanawia się czy nie zaatakować, ale schwytają go z pewnością prędzej czy później. A kolejny atak na miejscowe służby będzie kiepski do wytłumaczenia. Jeśli ktokolwiek zginie, nie wróci na Ziemię z pewnością w ciągu tej dekady. Wymyka się, kiedy chaos osiąga apogeum, bo zdezorientowane androidy zaczynają strzelać na oślep. A może więźniowie po prostu osłaniają się mundurowymi. To już nie jego problem. Kradnie kurtkę, która wisi pozostawiona na krześle. Trzyma głowę nisko, kiedy wychodzi na ulicę, mijany przez zaaferowane służby.

Na zewnątrz jest cicho, nie licząc rozmów. Latające pojazdy suną po błyszczących błękitem szynach bezdźwięcznie. Chodnik jest pełen przechodniów, którzy potrącają go, kiedy wypada pomiędzy nich. Nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Przypomina mu to Nowy Jork. Osłania twarz od kamer, które znajdują się na każdym rogu. Ściąga kurtkę i wyrzuca ją do najbliższego śmietnika, bo może mieć nadajnik. Stara się nie gapić na ludzi wokół niego, ale nie wszyscy są humanoidalni. Różowa skóra, zielona skóra – tak jak ta Gamory. Spytałby o nią, gdyby nie to, że była córką Thanosa, więc i zabijała w jego imieniu. Uwielbia Nebulę, ale na nią się też nie będzie powoływał.

Wokół dzieje się tak wiele, że nie wie nawet gdzie podziać oczy. Słyszy za sobą krzyki i rozlega się alarm. Prawie czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że narobił im takiego bajzlu, ale zwróci to na pewno uwagę odpowiednich ludzi i nie będzie miał do czynienia ze standardowymi służbami. O ile go złapią, bo zaczyna oceniać swoje szanse coraz lepiej.

Przyspiesza, starając się wtopić w tłum. Chociaż otacza go ludzka ciżba i niektóre z tych istot mocno odstają od niego wyglądem, nie czuje się specjalnie bezpiecznie. Nikt już na niego nie wpada. Tłum raczej rozstępuje się na jego widok. I dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że jego kombinezon błyszczy. Musieli jakoś go oznaczyć. Może powietrze w celi było skażone. Albo znacznik nałożono, kiedy skanowano jego ciało.

Zaczyna biec, bo ukrywanie się nie ma sensu. Zresztą słyszy wyraźnie świst za sobą, tak charakterystyczny i już znienawidzony. Skręca ostro w jakąś boczną alejkę, zaskoczony, kiedy jego dłoń trafia na szorstką cegłę. Jej okruchy zostają na jego palcach. Zbadałby jej strukturę, gdyby nie to, że jest zbiegiem i nie ma się gdzie ukryć. W świecie, który jest tak technologicznie zaawansowany nie będzie to łatwe.

Skręca po raz kolejny, biegnąc. Mięśnie zaczynają protestować, ale nie zatrzyma się dopóki nie będzie pewny, że może odsapnąć. Dzięki temu, że biegają z Pepper, jest w nienajgorszej kondycji. Mija kolejne dwa budynki, z dala od głównego chodnika, ulicy i zgiełku. Nie chwyta za klamki, nie próbuje nawet wejść do środka. To najgorsze, co może zrobić. Musi wydostać się poza granice miasta. Kojarzy, że droga tutaj nie zabrała im długo i chociaż nie widział nic, myśli, że biegnie w dobrą stronę.

Przynajmniej do chwili, w której prawie zderza się z dwoma mundurowymi. Skręca gwałtownie w kolejną uliczkę. Przelatują obok i muszą się cofnąć. To daje mu akurat tyle czasu, aby przesadzić ścianę. Kaleczy dłonie, ale w sumie ma to gdzieś. Poprosi ich o zrobienie analizy DNA, kiedy go złapią. Mogą być kompletnie innymi białkowymi strukturami, co udowodni jego historię.

Ląduje po drugiej stronie i zamiera, bo ostatnim czego się spodziewa, to facet w czerwono-niebieskim kostiumie z pajęczyną na klatce piersiowej. Wygląda jak Spiderman, z tą różnicą, że jest wyższy od niego, lepiej zbudowany, a sama zbroja jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowana.

Wgapiają się w siebie, a on nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie biegnie dalej. Słyszy świst, więc te cholerne krawężniki są na jego tropie.

\- Pan Stark?! – wyrywa się facetowi.

\- Znam cię? – pyta i zwija dłonie w pięści, bo adrenalina tak bardzo go napędza, że jest bardzo świadom tego, że jedyny wylot z tej uliczki jest właśnie zabezpieczany przez kilku bardzo wściekłych funkcjonariuszy tutejszych służb.

Za nim znajduje się ściana, przez którą nie przeskoczy ponownie, bo jest tak zmęczony, że kolana uginają się pod nim. Co nie znaczy, że podda się bez walki.

\- Nie strzelać! – krzyczy facet, rozkładając dłonie szeroko.

\- Kim jesteś? – pyta, bo ku jego zaskoczeniu tamci zatrzymują się w zwartym szyku i bronią w pogotowiu.

Facet robi krok w jego stronę, więc uderza dwa razy w kombinezon, bo tamten ma jakiś kostium na sobie, co oznacza tylko grubszą sprawę.

\- Cholera – warczy tamten i rzuca w jego stronę coś, co wygląda jak mały procesor.

Nie zdąża nawet zareagować, kiedy obrywa lekkim impulsem elektrycznym. Nanity rozsypują się na jego oczach. Może winić tylko siebie, że dał się podejść. Musieli go podejść. Mogli mu grzebać w głowie i wyciągnąć jakieś wspomnienia o Peterze, żeby go rozproszyć, co podpowiada mu, że jest w grubszym gównie niż mu się wydawało początkowo.

Uderza faceta, starając się jakoś znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji.

\- Hej! Hej! – krzyczy tamten. – Nie strzelać! Nie ruszaj się!

Nie zamierza się wdawać w pogaduszki. Nie udaje mu się dostać mężczyzny po raz kolejny, bo tamten w ostatniej chwili uchyla się.

\- Przestań. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – mówi facet.

Próbuje raz jeszcze uruchomić zbroję, ale impuls rozłożył cały jego system ochronny. Jest zdany tylko na siebie, a Pepper gdzieś tam na niego czeka.

\- Cholera! – warczy jego przeciwnik i posyła go na ścianę budynku z taką łatwością, że powinien być przerażony.

W chwilę później jego ciało jest przygwożdżone do powierzchni za pomocą całkiem lepkiej pajęczyny, która nieprzyjemnie przypomina mu o Peterze. Może to jednak piekło. Albo Thanos jakoś dostał się do jego głowy i wyciąga najgorsze lęki na powierzchnię. Tylko, że nikt do niego nie strzela. Facet podchodzi do niego z wahaniem, wgapiając się w niego, jakby nie wiedział co z nim zrobić.

\- To naprawdę ty – mówi mężczyzna.

Stara się wyrwać, ale jego wysiłki schodzą na marne. Spogląda więc na swojego przeciwnika, starając nie dać po sobie poznać, że się boi. Nie ma pojęcia gdzie się znajduje i nie taki był jego plan. Chciał się przebić gdzieś, gdzie zdobyłby jakieś informacje. Tymczasem namierzyli go w ciągu sekund. Nie chce dowiedzieć się, że zrobili jakieś mapowanie jego mózgu, lub coś podobnego.

Facet ściąga maskę z twarzy i stają naprzeciwko siebie. Zamiera, bo pomimo nieogolonych policzków, te brązowe oczy są całkiem znajome. Wąskie usta, mały nos. I zmierzwione włosy.

\- Peter?! – wyrywa mu się.

\- Panie Parker, dziękujemy za pomoc, ale niestety musimy przejąć zatrzymanego – rzuca bardzo oficjalnie jeden z mundurowych, który podlatuje bliżej.

Peter odwraca się w ich stronę, z dłońmi na biodrach, zdecydowany i tak niepodobny do tego Parkera, którego Tony zna. A jednak widzi podobieństwo. Delikatna szczęka, nawet pieprzyk koło ucha, o którym Peter może nawet nie wiedzieć, bo znajduje się na granicy tego, co odbija lustro.

\- Przejmuję go. To oficjalna sprawa Avengers – rzuca Peter takim tonem, jakby mówił to setki razy.

Widzi jak mundurowy waha się.

\- Wyrwał wam się z więzienia i wypuścił zatrzymanych. Nie macie struktur do przetrzymywania go – oznajmia im Peter. – Kapitan wypełni dokumenty dzisiaj. Proszę też, żebyście wyczyścili dane o tym człowieku – dodaje.

Tony nie może się nie spiąć. Coś wisi w powietrzu. Jeszcze do końca nie przeanalizował sytuacji, ale zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia. Avengers nigdy nie powinni mieć takiej władzy. Wie, że nie ucieknie. Stara się chłonąć wszystko wokół. Czytać pomiędzy zdaniami. Parker nie używa jego imienia i nazwiska. Nie potwierdza jego tożsamości.

Przełyka ciężko, kiedy mundurowi znikają w ciszy, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Parker przeciera twarz i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Uwolnię cię, ale nie próbuj mnie walnąć. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – zapewnia go Peter. – Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale dostałem zgłoszenie, że ktoś podający się za Tony’ego Starka, zorganizował bunt w więzieniu. Miałem się w to nawet nie mieszać – przyznaje. – Nawet nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć – ciągnie dalej.

Znajomo paple. Tony czuje się tak, jakby przepaliły się procesory w jego głowie. Po prostu nie przetwarza.

\- Chryste. Nie wiem… - rzuca Peter, przecinając pajęczynę. – Poznaje mnie pan, panie Stark? – pyta nagle, jakby dotarło do niego, że to nie takie proste.

\- Peter Parker – mówi tylko.

Facet uśmiecha się do niego tak szeroko, że nagle staje się na powrót tym samym nastolatkiem, z którym spędzał czas w laboratorium. Tyle, że jest teraz dorosły. A jego kostium wygląda trochę kosmicznie.

\- Tak, Peter. Panie Stark, doktor Banner jest na konferencji. Zróbmy tak. Pójdziemy do mojego mieszkania, bo po reakcji, zakładam, że nie jest pan Skrullem – paple Peter dalej. – Wiedzielibyśmy. Zrobili panu skan. Oczywiście, że zrobili panu skan. Jestem idiotą. Dobra, musimy jakoś ominąć kamery i… Przepraszam za zbroję, ale to był czysty instynkt – zapewnia go Peter, patrząc na rozsypane na ziemi nanity.

\- Co jest grane, dzieciaku? – pyta, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

***  
  
Mieszkanie Petera jest spore i urządzone z gustem. Niczym niepodobne do tego, które zajmowali z May. Nowoczesne. Puste powierzchnie, wszechobecna biel i szkło. Kilka czasopism rozrzuconych na stoliku, wygląda na często czytane. Przezroczyste panele unoszą się w miejscu, w którym każdy postawiłby telewizor.

Kostium Petera zwija się do wielkości bransoletki, którą ten nosi na ręce.

Ma ochotę zadać jakiś milion pytań, ale jest tak przytłoczony, że tylko obserwuje jak Parker wbija kilka kodów na panelu, oświetlając pomieszczenie, włączając uspokajającą muzykę.

\- Przepraszam. Nadal jestem trochę w szoku – przyznaje Peter. – Chce pan się wykąpać? Zaraz zrobię nam coś do jedzenia – rzuca.

\- Ile masz lat? – pyta wprost.

\- Trzydzieści sześć – odpowiada Peter i uśmiecha się do niego tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia co z tym faktem zrobić.

\- Mów mi zatem po imieniu. Jestem Tony – przypomina mu, czując się trochę skrępowanym. – I skorzystam z prysznica. A potem musimy ogarnąć czy przerzuciło mnie do innego czasu czy całkiem alternatywnej rzeczywistości, bo to Ziemia? – upewnia się.

Peter uśmiecha się do niego tak szeroko, że coś w nim pęka. Odpręża się mimowolnie, bo nagle wie, że jednak nikt nie grzebał mu w głowie. I żyje, bo po biegu boli go też kolano. Pieprzone rosyjskie modelki.

Panele w łazience wyglądają obco, ale rozgryza jak działa prysznic. Spędza dłuższą chwilę pod strumieniem wody, śledząc palcami blizny na klatce piersiowej. Upewnia się, że jest tym kim jest. Świat wydaje się obcy, ale to problem drugorzędny. Ewidentnie istniał w tym uniwersum. Nie ma pojęcia kim był, ale przynajmniej Peter go rozpoznał. Może zapijał się właśnie gdzieś, a to nie pierwsze odwiedziny kolejnego Starka. Prywatnie ma jednak nadzieję, że tutaj też jest mężem Pepper. Nic lepszego go w życiu nie spotkało.

Peter zostawia mu spodnie i koszulkę, w które przebiera się bez wahania. Nie wywala jednak kombinezonu, bo chce w nim wrócić. Z pewnością mają tutaj bardziej ochronne materiały, ale nie chce zaburzać własnej czasoprzestrzeni bardziej niż już to zrobili. Nie żartował, kiedy wynalazł podróże w czasie; chciał swojego świata takim jakim był. Niezmienionego.

Peter podaj mu talerz z pizzą, więc pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Siadają na kanapie. Parker gapi się na niego, co jest krępująco znajome.

\- Co robię w tym świecie? – pyta. – Bo jeśli będziesz tak nadal patrzeć, wolałbym się ze sobą skontaktować, bo jeśli ktoś ma wiedzieć jak mnie odesłać, to tylko ja. W zasadzie ogólnie wolałbym ze sobą pogadać… - urywa, bo Peter spina się nagle. – Nie żyję – odgaduje i nie może nie westchnąć.

\- Wybacz. Po prostu długo nie… Tęskniłem – przyznaje nagle Peter.

Upokarzające jest to, że zaczyna uparcie wgapiać się w sufit, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Kilka godzin wcześniej udało mu się sprowadzić wszystkich z powrotem. Po pięciu lata mógł przytulić Petera. Wspomnienie jest niemiłosiernie żywe. Wbija się w niego jak cierń. Kiedy wróci, idzie na emeryturę. Znajdzie czas na nauczenie Petera wszystkiego, w przerwach na wychowanie Morgan. Pepper chciała, żeby pojechali w Góry Skaliste. Jeśli May się zgodzi, zrobią sobie prawdziwie rodzinną wycieczkę całą grupą.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś? Eksperyment? – pyta Peter, kiedy cisza między nimi staje się krępująca.

\- Moje eksperymenty nie kończą się przypadkowym wysłaniem w alternatywną rzeczywistość – prycha urażony.

Nie ma jednak pojęcia jak to powiedzieć. Nie wie czym się różnią te światy, a nie chce tutaj namieszać. Już ta gonitwa przez pół miasta z pewnością zmieniła linie czasowe tego uniwersum.

\- Thanos – mówi krótko i spogląda na Petera, czytając reakcje z jego otwartej twarzy.

Widzi jak Parker się spina na sam dźwięk tego imienia. Zatem temat jest znany.

\- Pokonaliśmy go. W chwili, w której Pstryknąłem… - urywa. – Myślałem, że umarłem, ale obudziłem się tutaj. Mieliście z nim do czynienia. Jak… - nie kończy.

Peter spina się i wgapia się w niego, nagle spięty. Pociera palcami jednodniowy zarost. Jest starszy, ale jego skóra jest nadal gładka. Pajęcza mutacja odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Dopiero teraz Tony dostrzega, że pomimo tego, że Peter jest od niego wyższy, niewiele mięśni mu przybyło. Przypominał wysoką tyczkę.

\- Co pamiętasz ostatnie? – pyta Peter nagle.

\- Kurz. Ból – mówi i krzywi się. – Płaczącą Pepper – dodaje, chociaż bardzo nie chce. – Nie wiem jakim cudem… Musiało być jakieś wyładowanie…

\- Obudziłeś się zdezorientowany – wchodzi mu w słowo Peter. – Cały, zdrowy, ale z kompletnymi wspomnieniami. I pamiętasz mnie. Przytuliłeś mnie wcześniej.

\- Tak, ale… - urywa i marszczy brwi. – Co chcesz powiedzieć? – pyta ostrożnie.

Peter zakrywa twarz dłońmi. Odkłada talerz na stolik, czekając, bo Parker jest dwadzieścia lat starszy, a z takim umysłem na pewno gdzieś zaszedł. I w odróżnieniu od niego, orientował się w tej technologii. Tony potrzebował informacji i to najlepiej na wczoraj. Nie chciał powtarzać tej sceny, w której ET dzwonił do domu, ale był tego bliski.

\- Sprawdziłem satelity, kiedy brałeś prysznic – rzuca Peter, przełykając ciężko. – Wiesz, że przy…

\- Musiał pozostać jakiś ślad energetyczny. Otwieranie portali i tak dalej… Znam podstawy, Parker – prycha.

\- Nie było niczego takiego. Nie było żadnego skoku energii – oznajmia mu Peter. – Energia nie została przesłana. Nie wessało nigdzie mocy, która mogłaby umożliwić informacji przebicie się przez płaszczyznę rzeczywistości…

\- Zatem nie jestem z obcego uniwersum ani z innej linii czasowej – kończy za niego i zamiera.

Parker przeciera twarz, patrząc na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Sprawdzili z Bruce’em wszystkie czujniki wokół Ziemi. Mieli dane, ponieważ Thanos Pstryknął w Wakandzie swoimi przeklętymi palcami i wyładowanie było ogromne, ale nie odczytano go jako wahania energii. Kamienie były naturalną częścią Wszechświata. Ich ingerencja nie była obca. Tylko one mogły dokonać czegoś takiego. Ich urządzenie do podróży w czasie naruszało płaszczyznę rzeczywistości.

\- Masz bliznę na lewym boku po tym jak Thanos pokonał cię na Titanie. Trzymałeś mnie na rękach, kiedy umierałem – mówi Peter i dławi się tymi słowami, a Tony bardzo nie chce go dalej słuchać. – Nagrałeś film, na którym żegnałeś się ze wszystkimi. I powiedziałeś… - urywa i bierze głębszy wdech, jakby miał zaraz dostać ataku paniki.

Zatem jest ich dwóch, bo dłonie nagle zaczynają mu się trząść. Stara się znaleźć dziurę w całym, ale analiza Petera jest całkiem spójna i logiczna. Zadałby te same pytania. Wysnułby te same wnioski.

Coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego krtani.

\- Minęło dwadzieścia lat – mówi z niedowierzaniem.

Pepper myślała przez dwadzieścia lat, że był martwy.

Nie żył przez dwadzieścia lat.

***  
  
Wgapiają się w przestrzeń przed sobą w milczeniu. Nie jest już głodny. Nie przeszkadza mu nawet to, że koszulka, którą pożyczył mu Peter jest o rozmiar za mała. Miał z tego zażartować wcześniej, ale nie potrafi wyartykułować żadnych słów. W mieszkaniu jest tak cicho, że słyszy swój oddech.

Peter w końcu wyciąga coś w rodzaju tabletu i jeszcze raz sprawdza dane. Słupki jednak nie kłamią. Logo jego firmy zmieniło się przez ten czas, ale nazwisko pozostało.

\- Co z… - zaczyna i urywa.

Boi się spytać.

Dwadzieścia lat.

\- Czy Pepper… - próbuje raz jeszcze. – Morgan ma dwadzieścia pięć lat – mówi i uderza go to mocniej niż wiek Petera.

Zaczyna hiperwentylować, zanim orientuje się co się w ogóle dzieje. Peter zaciska palce na jego ramionach, patrząc prosto w jego oczy. Mówi coś. Widzi jak poruszają się jego usta. I wie, że powinien głęboko oddychać, ale nie potrafi się opanować. Nie wie nawet kiedy zaczyna płakać, ale Peter obejmuje go nagle mocno. I chyba obaj łkają. Trzęsie się tak bardzo, że zsuwają się z kanapy na podłogę, gdzie zostają. Peter nie puszcza go nawet przez chwilę. Pepper obejmowała go równie mocno po tym jak wrócił z Titana i miał sny o tym jak Parker wymyka mu się z rąk.

Ironia sytuacji nie uderza go aż tak bardzo. A może powinna.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówi Peter, chociaż chyba sam w to nie wierzy.

\- Czy Pepper…

\- Pepper żyje. Jest szczęśliwa – szepcze Peter. – Bardzo za tobą tęskniła. Wszyscy tęskniliśmy.

Płacze tak bardzo, że na pewno przemoczył już rękaw Parkera.

\- Morgan skończyła studia, zrobiła dwa doktoraty. Myśli o trzecim, ale… - urywa Peter. – Przekonałem ją, że jej to trochę niepotrzebne na razie. Nie może spędzić całego życia na uczelni. Myślała o wykładaniu, ale zmieniła zdanie. Mówi do mnie wujku. Czasem mówi do mnie po imieniu. Jakoś jestem pomiędzy pokoleniami i… Starałem się być przy nich – zapewnia go Peter i Tony wierzy każdemu jego słowu.

Wczepia się w niego tylko mocniej.

\- Nie wiem nawet od czego miałbym zacząć – podejmuje Peter. – Kiedy wygraliśmy, kiedy… Myślałem, że się nie pozbieramy. May zaczęła prowadzić fundację dla ludzi, którzy wrócili. Wiem jaki to szok. Poradzisz sobie. Teraz mamy psychologów. Mamy programy. Nikogo to nie zdziwi. I jesteś bohaterem. Jesteś cholernym bohaterem Wszechświata – oznajmia mu.

A on ma to tak bardzo gdzieś.

\- Nie wiem o czym mam ci mówić – przyznaje Peter. – Pepper… Ona się pozbierała chyba najwcześniej. Wiesz jaka jest. Ona jest… Pepper po prostu…

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Peter dokładnie opisał Potts. Brak słów. Dlatego Tony nie potrafił nigdy prawić jej komplementów. Porównywanie jej do kogokolwiek czy czegokolwiek nie było sensowne. Wykraczała poza granice rozumienia.

\- Kochają cię. Opowiadałem Morgan o tobie. Początkowo bałem się, że cię zapomniała, ale kiedy miała sześć lat zaczęła pytać i siedziałem godzinami z nią, i opowiadałem jej o tobie. O twoich żartach. I zaadoptowała boty – ciągnie Peter. – Nadal pyta o ciebie. Czasem kiedy wpada do mojego laboratorium, sprawdzam jej projekt i żartuję, że ty pewnie powiedziałbyś coś zabawnego albo… - głos mu się załamuje.

***  
  
Budzi się na chłodnej podłodze. Peter leży nieopodal, pogrążony we śnie. Ma ochotę zrobić coś głupiego i uciec z tego mieszkania, ale nie wie nawet gdzie miałby pójść. Cieszy się naprawdę, że trafił na Petera. Rozpracowali problem w ciągu kilku minut. Gdyby dostał ataku paniki w każdym innym miejscu, mogłoby się to skończyć tragicznie. Nie chce nawet myśleć o reperkusjach swojego powrotu. Pięć lat to było długo dla każdego, ale dwadzieścia to całkiem inna liga. Narodziło się całe nowe pokolenie. Dorosło. Morgan nie była dzieckiem ani nawet nastolatką.

Pepper praktycznie miała dekadę więcej od niego.

Wie, że Peter powiedział mu tyle, ile uznał za stosowne. Nie wdawał się w szczegóły, bardziej chcąc go uspokoić. Stara się bardzo nie myśleć o tym, że obrączka na jego palcu nie ma już znaczenia. I nie ma pojęcia co zrobi, jeśli okaże się, że Pepper miała już męża. Nie wie co poczuje, jeśli Potts nie związała się z nikim i przez dwie dekady go opłakiwała.

Dosłownie nie może zdecydować się która wersja jest gorsza.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kogoś znalazła – decyduje.

I łapie się na tym, że mówi to na głos, kiedy Peter podnosi się i spogląda na niego z niepokojem.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno – rzuca.

\- Ty też – odpowiada Parker bez zawahania.

Dwadzieścia lat to robi z człowiekiem. Peter nie jest już dzieckiem, które wielbiło ziemię, po której stąpał.

\- Mieszkasz sam? – pyta, bo to bezpieczny temat.

Peter siada i krzywi się lekko.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz… - waha się.

\- Nie, nie. Trudno mi o tym mówić, ale wszyscy wiedzą – wzdycha Peter. – Rozwodzę się – przyznaje.

Tony jest w szoku i nawet tego nie ukrywa. Peter to najbardziej szczera kochająca osoba, jaką zna. Nie wyobraża sobie jak ktoś może się z nim rozstać.

\- Zrobiliśmy coś głupiego… - podejmuje Peter.

\- Wpaść możesz w wieku szesnastu lat, ale ty masz trzydzieści sześć – zauważa.

Peter śmieje się krótko, chrapliwie.

\- Akurat Stacy nie żałujemy – zapewnia go Parker.

Wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, a przynajmniej Tony zakłada, że do tego służy to urządzenie. Wyświetlają się przed nim fotografie małej dziewczynki. Jest niewiele młodsza od Morgan, którą pamięta.

\- Chodziłem z MJ do szkoły średniej. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać tuż po tym jak wróciliśmy. Oboje zniknęliśmy. Mieliśmy sporo wspólnego – tłumaczy Peter. – A potem jakoś przestało wychodzić. Rozstaliśmy się. MJ zaczęła robić karierę. Wyjeżdżała. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mnie nie szło. Przyjaźniliśmy się i byliśmy w kontakcie. Potem wróciła i jakoś zeszliśmy się. Wiesz jak jest. Minęło kilka lat, oświadczyłem się. Ona się zgodziła. Rok później mieliśmy Stacy – mówi i bierze głębszy wdech. – A pół roku później znowu zawiesiliśmy się. Zostaliśmy razem, bo jesteśmy świetnymi przyjaciółmi, a Stacy… - urywa.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz…

Peter potrząsa głową, jakby to nie był problem. Zresztą opowiada o sytuacji, jakby był zmęczony, a nie zraniony. Stacy – dziewczynka na zdjęciach, wydaje się szczęśliwa. Kręcone ciemne włosy musiała odziedziczyć po matce.

\- MJ kogoś spotkała – podejmuje Peter. – May jest nadal wściekła. Uważa, że to nas położyło, ale nas nie było już wcześniej, więc jeśli moja ciotka będzie nagadywać na MJ, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś się nie dał zrobić – rzuca.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Rodzinne dramaty są mu obce, ale słuchanie o nich to całkiem inny poziom. I uspokaja go to w jaki sposób Peter do tego podchodzi. Jak dorosły. Nie może się przyzwyczaić.

\- W zasadzie zachęciłem MJ do wiesz… - urywa Petera nagle. – Źle to brzmi. Myślałem, że to uratuje nam małżeństwo.

\- Czekaj, trójkąt? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo świetnie czyta między wierszami.

Peter robi się nagle czerwony na twarzy, jakby akurat ta część miała nie wyjść. Możliwe, że nikt nie wie. Peter jednak zawsze jakimś cudem wygadywał się przy nim i chyba nawet dwadzieścia lat niczego nie zmieniły w tej kwestii. To przyjemnie znajome.

\- Powiedz, że jest ładna – żartuje.

Peter prycha.

\- Josh. I ma całkiem niezły tyłek – kpi Parker, szokując go niemożliwie. – Lepiej im beze mnie – zapewnia go.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować.

\- Nie wiem czy przyswoję więcej informacji – mówi całkiem szczerze.

\- To przez... – waha się Peter.

\- Nie, nie. Nie przeszkadza mi to – prycha. – Jestem ostatnią osobą, która będzie oceniać. Świat ma latające samochody, a ma problem z biseksualizmem? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Świat ma o wiele większe problemy – śmieje się Peter. – Jesteś zmęczony, a spanie na podłodze nie odpręża – podejmuje nagle.

\- Jaki mamy dzień tygodnia?

\- Wezmę wolne – oznajmia mu Peter.

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować – rzuca i przypomina mu się jak Parker zachowywał się wcześniej. – Nie chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że żyję – odgaduje i nie ma pojęcia jak się z tym czuć.

Peter zaciska dłoń na jego ramieniu, zanim zdąża się podnieść. Nie planował uciekać. Po prostu potrzebuje przestrzeni, bo to całkiem logiczne. Pepper i Morgan mają życie. Pogodziły się z jego śmiercią. Wracanie w ten sposób, otwierało stare rany.

\- Nie wiedziałem kim jesteś – mówi Peter pospiesznie. – Mogłeś być Skrullem albo Starkiem z innego uniwersum – przypomina mu, chociaż Tony nie wie co to Skrull. – Nie chciałem, żeby Morgan albo Pepper musiały się borykać z twoją twarzą w wiadomościach i nową falą zainteresowania tematem, po to tylko, żebyśmy musieli cię odesłać. Pepper i Morgan będą szczęśliwe, wierz mi. Wszyscy ucieszą się, że żyjesz…

\- Zapomniałem jak idiotycznie optymistyczny jesteś – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Tony. Zaufaj mi. Skoro to ty, Pepper będzie szczęśliwa – zapewnia go Peter. – Zawiózłbym cię w tej chwili…

\- Nie, nie – przerywa mu, czując się nagle głupio, kiedy stara dobra panika wraca.

\- Spokojnie. Wiem, że to dużo – przyznaje Peter. – I musimy pogadać.

\- Wiele się zmieniło – mówi za niego.

***  
  
Następnego dnia czuje się o wiele lepiej. Ma nadzieję, że Peter nie będzie miał mu za złe, że rozkręcił telewizor oraz gniazdko nowej generacji, które pracuje na bazie reaktora łukowego. Wiedział, że skądś kojarzy projekt. Nie wychodzi na taras, bo kamery są wszędzie, ale spogląda przez okno na miasto, które zmieniło się nie do poznania.

\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić – ziewa Peter, stając w drzwiach kuchni.

Jego koszulka podwija się i widzi skrawek jego jasnej skóry. Spodnie piżamy zwisają nisko na jego biodrach. Ścieżka ciemnych włosów ginie w nich.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś Spidermanem i policja cię słucha – wyrzuca z siebie.

Peter zamiera.

\- Cholera, miałem zadzwonić do Kapitana – jęczy nagle Parker, a on nie może się nie spiąć.

\- Co porabia stary dobry Steve? – kpi.

Peter krzywi się.

\- Steve nie żyje. Zmarł osiem lat temu – oznajmia mu Parker. – Ze starości – dodaje, co go naprawdę szokuje.

\- Serum…

\- Serum normalnie działało. Kiedy odkładał kamienie na miejsce, wrócił do czasów, w których się rozbił. Został z Peggy. Wrócił jako starzec z tarczą, którą przekazał Falconowi. Sam ma pięćdziesiątkę na karku, ale nadal dowodzi Avengers – tłumaczy mu Peter.

\- Skurwysyn – rzuca krótko.

Peter spina się, zaskoczony.

\- Ja umieram, a on się wraca, żeby spędzić całe udane życie z ciotką Peggy? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Umarłem. Skurwysyn powinien się zająć całym bałaganem, a zostawił go wam. Straciliście Iron Mana i Kapitana Amerykę…

\- Sam…

\- Sam Wilson wyrobił się pewnie, ale nie od razu. Straciliście jedynych dowódców – oznajmia mu. – Myślisz, że z rękawicą w dłoni nie myślałem o tym, co będzie, kiedy mnie zabraknie? Liczyłem, że Rogers ogarnie ten burdel. Kto wie ile ras zainteresowało się Ziemią? Takie wyładowanie mogło przyciągnąć…

\- Ja wiem, Tony. Ja wiem. To się już zdarzyło – uświadomił mu Peter. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Sam z naszą pomocą poradził sobie. Uratowaliśmy Ziemię. Kapitan Marvel uratowała Wszechświat jeszcze parę razy – dodaje.

Tony nie wie czy chce znać szczegóły. Jedyne czego pragnął od samego początku to wrócić do domu i przeżyć w spokoju resztę swojego życia. Rogers zabrał jego marzenia. Nie został nawet na tyle, żeby wesprzeć wszystkich w chwili największego chaosu. Świat na pewno pogrążył się w obłędzie na długie miesiące, zanim ktokolwiek stanął na czele i zaprowadził porządek. Rogers zostawił ich wszystkich i tak po prostu się wypiął.

\- Skurwysyn – mówi tylko.

Peter bierze głębszy wdech i uśmiecha się do niego jakoś dziwnie smutno.

\- Może masz rację, ale to niczego nie zmienia – oznajmia mu Parker. – Poradziliśmy sobie. Pomyśl o tym tak jak o swojej spuściźnie. Wiesz ile razy zastanawiałem się, co powiedziałbym ci, gdybym cię kiedykolwiek spotkał? – pyta Peter nagle. – I stoję tutaj, i kłócę się z tobą, chociaż się totalnie zgadzam. Skurwysyn. Zostawił nas. I dziękuję ci. Dziękuję ci, że wróciłeś po nas. Dziękuję ci, że nas uratowałeś – mówi.

\- Przestań – prosi tylko.

Peter podchodzi do niego bliżej. Dziwnie czuje się teraz, kiedy jest niższy. Musi zadrzeć głowę lekko do góry, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Na usta ciśnie mu się jakaś setka żartów, ale nie mówi nic, bo emocje go nadal przytłaczają. Nie miał pojęcia, że można czuć złość, strach i radość na raz. Nie wie nawet skąd bierze się połowa z nich. Chyba z faktu, że faktycznie wygrali.

\- Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia, ale nie mogę tego zrobić od razu. Nauczyliśmy się tego już. May opracowała terapię dla ludzi, którzy wrócili. Stosowana jest teraz po wybudzaniu ludzi ze śpiączek – tłumaczy mu Peter cierpliwie. – Powinienem zabrać cię do psychologa…

\- Zapomnij – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Świetnie sobie radzisz, a ja jestem geniuszem. Już przebiłem się przez fundament obecnej technologii. I szok w związku z dwudziestoletnim przeskokiem czasowym prawie mi przeszedł. Podróżowałem w czasie – przypomina mu i dociera do niego, że Peter nie wie. W jego głowie Spiderman dopiero co wrócił do żywych. – Podróże w czasie…

\- Wiem o nich wszystko – przerywa mu Peter miękko. – I mam prośbę. Mam ogromną prośbę. Steve wrócił. Cofnął się do swoich czasów. Bardzo cię proszę, żebyś tego nie robił. Wiem, że jesteś przerażony i tak byłoby dla ciebie łatwiej, ale bardzo cię proszę, żebyś nas nie zostawiał. To jest twoja linia czasowa.

Nawet przez myśl mu to nie przeszło, ale kiedy Peter o tym wspomina, wyobraża sobie nagle jak wraca i patrzy na swoje martwe ciało. Pepper nadal płacze. Kurz opada na polu bitwy. Mógłby nie stracić tych dwudziestu lat, ale jest w Peterze jakaś dziwna desperacja, która skupia na nim całą jego uwagę.

\- Ziemia jest zagrożona? – pyta odrobinę ostrzej niż powinien.

\- Nie – odpowiada Peter i zaczyna się śmiać. – Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyśmy cię ponownie stracili.

Przeciera twarz, bo wie w czym rzecz. Nie zna tej Morgan i tej Pepper. To jednak jego córka i jego żona. Jego linia czasowa, w której istniał i którą tworzył. Każda inna – nawet bliźniaczo podobna do tej jego, nie będzie jego domem. Nie zna tego prawa fizycznego, ale kiedyś rozpisze to w całkiem eleganckim równaniu. Jest o tym przekonany.

\- Muszę zadzwonić do Kapitana – rzuca nagle Peter. – Muszę mu o tobie powiedzieć, bo oficjalnie on odpowiada za kontakty z policją. Wiem, że nie przepadaliście za sobą w twoim mniemaniu dość niedawno, ale wiele się zmieniło. Sam jest dobrym facetem – oznajmia mu.

\- Jasne. Nie ma problemu. Rozumiem – mówi, chociaż tak naprawdę po prostu zamierza na razie płynąć z prądem.

Pytania o Pepper na razie odstawia na bok. Peter ma rację. Jeśli zwali się na niego wszystko na raz, zwariuje. Zresztą nie jest idiotą. Jest powód, dla którego Parker nie zabrał go jeszcze do Potts. Pepper ma kogoś. Może zbudowała swoje życie od podstaw. Nie chce jej tego niszczyć. Jest jej winien przynajmniej tyle za to, że ją zostawił. Wybaczyła mu, pozwoliła mu odejść, ale zabiło ją to tak jak zabiło jego. Potrzebuje tylko czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić.

***  
  
Sam Wilson, dwadzieścia lat starszy, z blizną na twarzy i posiwiałymi włosami, pojawia się w mieszkaniu Petera kilka minut później. Jedzą spokojnie śniadanie. Peter znalazł jakąś szerszą koszulkę dla niego z logo MIT, co bardzo go cieszy.

Wilson staje w drzwiach, pytając co to za pilna sprawa. Jego głos jest niższy, bardziej chropowaty, ale znajomy. Peter nie odpowiada, wciągając go do środka. Wyjaśnienie Wilsonowi złożoności sytuacji, kiedy nie był naukowcem z pewnością nie pomogłoby. Zresztą żaden z ich dwójki nie ma pojęcia dlaczego i jak wrócił po dwudziestu latach. Peter zapewnił go, że kamienie zniszczyły kompletnie jego ciało. Nie pochowali go w trumnie, bo pozostał jedynie pył. Moc pochłonęła nawet zbroję i to wszystko na ich oczach. Dopiero po długiej chwili Thor odważył się zabrać rękawice, która jakimś cudem przetrwała.

\- O kurwa – mówi Wilson, na jego widok.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odpowiada, podnosząc się.

Wilson wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Ma na sobie coś w rodzaju munduru z emblematem Avengers. Nie zna tego materiału, ale miejscowe służby noszą coś w rodzaju skafandrów. Chce położyć na nich rękę jak najwcześniej, ale miną zapewne miesiące zanim nadrobi braki.

\- Stark?!

\- Widzę, że mija dwadzieścia lat, ale ty się wiele nie rozwinąłeś – prycha.

Wilson spogląda na Petera, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień. I bardzo go ciekawi jakie słowa padną, bo on sam nie wie nawet od czego zacząć.

\- Policja zatrzymała go na miejscu bitwy o Ziemię – rzuca Parker. – Podał nazwisko Tony Stark, oczywiście mu nie uwierzyli. Zatrzymali go, ale uciekł z celi pół godziny później. Znalazłem go w alejce. Na razie wiemy tylko ja i ty. Powinno to tak zostać. Policja miała wykasować jego dane, ale zapomniałem ci wczoraj powiedzieć, że go przejąłem.

\- Jak?! – wyrywa się Wilsonowi.

\- Prawdopodobnie Kamienie – wzdycha Peter. – Zawsze zastanawialiśmy się dlaczego Thanos zniszczył te z naszej linii czasowej. Może wiedział, że odezwie się jakieś echo. On przetrwał użycie ich, a wszechświat nie znosi próżni – rzuca.

\- Przeraża mnie to, że nie mam nic do dodania – przyznaje i patrzy na Petera z niedowierzaniem.

Parker stał się naukowcem pełną gębą. Zdecydowanym i kompetentnym. Nie jąka się i nie garbi. Nie boi się wyrażać opinii. Chciałby, aby to była jego zasługa, ale kiedy widział dzieciaka ostatni raz, Peter miał szesnaście lat.

Nie spodziewa się bynajmniej tego, że Wilson podejdzie do niego bliżej i klepnie go w ramię, jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jest skrępowany przez ten gest, ale jednocześnie coś się w nim rozluźnia, bo do tej pory nie wierzył Peterowi, że ktokolwiek będzie szczęśliwy na jego widok. A skoro Wilson nie atakuje go zanim padną pierwsze słowa powitania, to dobry znak. W końcu kiedy się poznali, w zasadzie zamknął go w więzieniu, a potem Wilson musiał uciekać do Wakandy; jako zbieg.

Przez te dwadzieścia lat zmieniło się wszystko. Wilson był w końcu Kapitanem Ameryką.

\- Stary, dobrze cię widzieć – rzuca Sam i zamiera, bo jest nadal w szoku.

Tony nie mówi ani słowa, bo co ma powiedzieć. Nie znają się tak naprawdę. Wie, że Wilson zniknął wraz z pozostałymi i sprowadzili ich z powrotem na ostateczną bitwę z Thanosem. Jakoś połatali świat na nowo, za co jest im wdzięczny.

\- Więc Kapitan Ameryka – wtrąca.

\- Tak – wzdycha Sam, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku.

\- Siadajcie – rzuca Peter. – Zrobię nam kawy. Wprowadzam Tony’ego powoli, ale potrzebujemy czasu. To dwadzieścia lat. Na razie dobrze byłoby nie wpychać go w sam środek tego wszystkiego…

\- Nadrabiam waszą technologię. Jest łatwiej, odkąd to w końcu moje stare projekty – kpi.

Wilson potrząsa głową, zajmując fotel. Wgapia się w niego, jakby nie wierzył, ale nie kwestionuje tego kim Tony jest, jakby ufał Peterowi bezgranicznie. I to mówi mu więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa czy tytuły. Parker zresztą jest skromny. Nie przyzna głośno, że stał się głównym mózgowcem Avengers. Zajął jego miejsce. Tony jest cholernie dumny, a jednocześnie coś go dławi jednak, bo czuje się obcy jak nigdy.

\- Nie w tym rzecz – prycha Wilson. – Ile mu powiedziałeś? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Na razie tyle, że Steve nie żyje i że jesteś Kapitanem – odkrzykuje Peter z kuchni. – No i o moim rozwodzie. Nie doszedłem za daleko, bo wiesz…

\- Szok – wtrąca Tony, bo nie podoba mu się, kiedy mówią o nim tak, jakby go tutaj nie było.

\- Stark, sprawa wygląda tak, że…

\- Nawiązaliśmy kontakty z obcymi cywilizacjami – kończy za niego. – Byłem na zewnątrz. Myślałem, że to obca planeta – oświadcza im.

\- Nawiązaliśmy kontakty z obcymi cywilizacjami – potwierdza Wilson spokojnie. – Obce cywilizacje… Obce cywilizacje zaczęły szukać Ziemi… Nie wiedzieli, że to Ziemia… - jąka się.

Peter stawia przed nimi kubki z kawą i zabiera talerze. Znowu jedli pizzę. Przypomina mu to lata, które spędzili w laboratorium. Kiedy przeszedł na emeryturę, gotowali z Pepper. Każdego dnia wymyślał coś nowego dla Morgan. Karmił ich lamę. Wspomnienia wracają, stara się je przegonić, ale to nie takie łatwe.

\- Połowa populacji Wszechświata zniknęła i bez wyjaśnienia pojawiła się ponownie – mówi spokojnie. – My wiedzieliśmy co się dzieje, ale oni niekoniecznie. Musieli wysłać misje, żeby odkryć źródło fenomenu i żeby się ponownie nie powtórzył. Czkawka stworzenia.

\- Niezły jesteś. Banner zawsze mówił, że jesteś genialny, ale… - urywa Wilson, patrząc na niego zszokowany.

\- Logika, której wam brakuje – kpi.

\- Banner mówił też, że jesteś dupkiem. Akurat z tej strony cię poznałem – przypomina mu cierpko Wilson.

\- Mówiłeś, że Bruce jest na konferencji. Rozumiem międzygalaktycznej? Stąd ten skok cywilizacyjny? – upewnia się, kiedy Peter do nich wraca.

Parker kiwa tylko głową, obejmując kubek z parującym napojem.

\- Przyjęliśmy pierwsze delegacje. Thor trochę pomógł z kontaktami, podobnie jak Nebula. Wyjaśniliśmy im sytuację. I dorobiliśmy się niemal religijnego kultu Tony’ego Starka – oznajmia mu nagle Wilson.

Nie może nie spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Jesteś Bohaterem Wszechświata – mówi Peter spokojnie i brzmi to jak oficjalny tytuł. – Ludzie i nie tylko humanoidy podają się za ciebie. Przepowiedziano twój powrót. Mamy całe stado wariatów, które… - urywa i potrząsa głową.

\- O kurwa – wyrywa mu się.

\- Myślałem, że cię to rozbawi. Albo nie wiem… powiesz, że szkoda, że czczą cię dopiero teraz – kpi Peter, a potem poważnieje. – Nie. W sumie nie sądziłem, że się ucieszysz. Aczkolwiek chyba teraz rozumiesz dlaczego cię zgarnąłem. Oczywiście podamy do wiadomości, że wróciłeś, ale musimy działać ostrożnie.

\- To jakiś groźny kult? – pyta.

\- Pacyfiści, którzy stawiają twoje pomniki w całym wszechświecie, docierając do planet mniej zaawansowanych technologicznie, żeby nieść im wieści, że uratowałeś im życie – informuje go Peter. – Obserwujemy ich, ale oni jednocześnie wspierają Avengers. Mamy takie poparcie społeczne w tej chwili, że sami siebie monitorujemy, żeby się nie powtórzyła sytuacja z HYDRĄ czy wiesz… z Kapitanem Ameryką, który chronił zbiega – mówi Peter.

Wilson kiwa głową, jakby zgadzał się z nim w stu procentach i to jest coś nowego. Dwadzieścia lat zmieniło wszystko. 

\- Czy Pepper i Morgan…

\- Pepper poprosiła o święty spokój. Są nietykalne. Twój kult ma swoistego rodzaju kodeks, gdzie one obie są pod ochroną – zapewnia go Peter. – Na wszelki wypadek dodatkowo mamy na nie oko. Nic złego się nie dzieje. Nikt ich nie kłopotał. Od czasu do czasu są jakieś włamania na teren bitwy, który odgrodziliśmy, bo promieniował energię. Policja sprawdza tamtą okolicę. Dlatego kiedy przedstawiłeś się jako Tony Stark…

Nie musi nawet kończyć. Wilson nie wydaje się w ogóle zaskoczony. Ani jakoś zmartwiony faktem, że czczą go jak świętego. A kimś takim z pewnością nie był. Ludzka wdzięczność to jedno, ale nie mówili nawet o galaktyce. Peter używał słowa Wszechświat, co martwiło go niemożliwie.

\- Nie nazywaj ich moim kultem – prosi.

\- Nie mam lepszej nazwy. Wiem, że nie jesteś ich właścicielem, ale oni się nazywają Kultem Tony’ego Starka, Bohatera Wszechświata i chociaż trochę mnie to bawi, to jednak… - urywa Peter.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Nie czuje się bohaterem.


End file.
